


[podfic] Goreblood the Terrible

by lilypods (atamascolily)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Fictional document, Gen, Jedi folklore, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome, sort of meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atamascolily/pseuds/lilypods
Summary: It has occurred to me that so far we lack any sort of folklore/storytelling tradition for the Jedi. So I set out to remedy this. Behold, for Goreblood the Terrible was the result.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	[podfic] Goreblood the Terrible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BloodyMary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyMary/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Goreblood the Terrible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293547) by [BloodyMary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyMary/pseuds/BloodyMary). 



Title: Goreblood the Terrible

Author: BloodyMary

Read by: atamascolily

Warnings: none

Length: 00:11:33

Download link: [here](https://www.bookwormlibrary.us/atamascolily_podfics/Goreblood_the_Terrible.mp3); thanks to [KLCtheBookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLCtheBookWorm) for hosting!


End file.
